Funeral for Vader/Happy ending
This is how the funeral and happy ending goes in Return of Darth Sideous see a piano playing King Solar Flare: He was a great Jedi Knight. Princess Celestia: And a pilot. see Anakin's body on a pile of logs Princess Luna: He may of joined the Darkside but he was great ally. And today, he has fore-filled his destiny, to end the Sith. And now he is in memory forever. Princess Celestia: And now, we are gathered here to honor Anakin Skywalker for the afterlife. And to have a great future for him. Mushu then lights the logs and slowly they begin to burn and then Anakin's body is consumed as everyone Blythe Baxter: [groans Zoe Trent: Blythe? Blythe starts to wake up Blythe Baxter: Ow, my head. her head Pepper Clark: Blythe, do you still think the darkside rules? Blythe Baxter: What? Of course not. Minka Mark; YAH!! BLYTHE'S BACK TO NORMAL!!! Blythe Baxter: What happened? Russell Ferguson: Wait, you mean you don't remember anything that happened earlier? Blythe Baxter: All I remember is, Darth Sideous has us strapped to chairs, then they started a machine. Then suddenly, I lost track of everything. notices the fire Blythe Baxter: What the what? Are we at a bonfire? Princess Luna: Yes. But a funeral one, for Anakin Skywalker. Blythe Baxter: Vader is dead? Penny Ling: Yeah, you see, Sideous corrupted you, the royals, mane 6, Shining Armor, the Princesses: Elsa, Anna, Belle, Cinderella, Pochontas, Rapenzel, Jasmine, and Ariel. Minka Mark: And then after we destroyed the army of Stormtroopers. we all had an epic lightsaber duel with you all in a lava building thingy. Zoe Trent: Yeah, everyone else was turned back to normal, but your corruption was stronger than theirs' and our duel took place on a walkway above the lava and then it broke loose and floated down the lava river. Mitzi: And as we floated down the lava river, we all jumped onto floating docks and kept dueling with you. Vinnie Terrio: Then we jumped on a small hillside, but you jumped back on and tried to kill us. Russell Ferguson: So we had to force push you into a huge rock to knock you out. Gail Trent: it really hurt us that we had to do it. Sunil Nevla: But it was the only way to get a chance to fix you. Blythe Baxter: I was trying to kill you?! Pepper Clark: As much as we wish it wasn't true, you were. But only because you corrupted by the Sith. Blythe Baxter: at them shocked but then she starts to look somberly (voiced breaking) I tired to kill my best friends? I can't believe it, as a tear streams down her cheek I am so sorry, guys. I couldn't ever imagine killing you. I'd never forgive myself if I did. covers her face as more tears stream from her face Zoe Trent: her back It's okay, darling. Pepper Clark: At least, you're back to normal. Sunil Nevla: Yeah, with us! Russell Ferguson: You've never let us down before, and we'll always stick to your side no matter what. Minka Mark: Forever and ever, Jedi master! Penny Ling: You're are best, best friend, Blythe! Blythe Baxter: a tear from his eye Thanks, guys. Mitzi: Not a problem. all share a group hug Flik: Guys! Brian: Flik! Flik: You didn't think you were gonna leave me behind? Brian: Oh, Flik! starts laughing Yuna: narrating Today was one of our greatest challenges ever, one that would test our true instincts. Hiccup: narrating And facing Sith, Stormtroopers, and crazy evil droids. Yuna: narrating But worse of all, we had to face our own family, who were corrupted by the Sith. Hiccup: narrating But even thought it was hard, we pulled through. Yuna: narrating And finally, thanks to Anakin, the Sith has finally been defeated for good. And now we live in piece with the Jedi along with Yuna and Hiccup: narrating OUR DRAGONS!!!! title then appears and the Star Wars end theme starts playing as the credits roll in Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ending Scenes